


Say My Name

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bathing/Washing, Cleaning, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Feels, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Master & Servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after working as Cyclonus's servant for so long, Tailgate only has one small request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

 

Tailgate moved the washcloth across the incubus's shoulders with ease.  He was taking his daily bath and often she was in there helping to clean him.  Mostly his back, but sometimes she gave him massages.  Sometimes she even joined him.

 

But today, she was only helping him get clean.  But it was fine for her, being able to help him feel better after a long day.

 

"You're awfully quiet today, girl."

 

A blush came over her cheeks as she moved to scrub at his upper back.  "Oh, it's... it's just been one of those days."

 

He nodded in understanding.  Cyclonus knew that she sometimes got lonely when he had to leave to take care of things.

 

He should look into finding something or someone who could be here to keep the girl company when he went away.

 

Perhaps he could get an animal for her to look after.  He had seen many of those in the markets (along with slaves, which made his stomach turn seeing the practice), many which looked like ones she might like.  He had thought about asking her what kind of animal she wanted, but he had... been hesitant to ask as of late.

 

Cyclonus found that being around the girl he had taken with him from that witch was- he wouldn't say difficult, but he could think of no other word for it.  Sure, feeding from her and being attended to by her was just fine.  But when he found himself talking to her, whether about chores that needed to be done or simple conversation, he sometimes found it hard to... look at her.

 

He shook his thoughts away as the girl began to knead at his shoulders.  Ah... that felt so much better.  Still, she had been having a long day as well.  Perhaps he could do something to help her?

 

"Girl, is there anything I could assist you with?"

 

Tailgate hesitated at the offer before she remembered something she had noticed before.

 

He almost never used her name.  He always called her "girl."

 

It... Would it be too much to ask?

 

"Girl-?"

 

"C-Could... Could you-?" The rest came out as a mutter.

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"Would you please call me by my name?"

 

Cyclonus nearly slid into the tub as he turned around to see her.  She... wanted to be called by her name?  That was it?

 

It only then dawned on him that he always referred to her as girl when speaking to her.

 

...Oh.  That was... quite rude of him.

 

"Your name?"

 

"Yes... T-that's... all I ask."

 

"Just... your name?"

 

"...Y-Yes."

 

"... Very well." He finally managed to turn himself away.

 

Silence filled the room.  Tailgate wasn't sure if she should continue when suddenly-

 

"Gi-Tailgate."

 

Her eyes snapped up to his back.  He looked no different than before.

 

"Please resume your cleaning."

 

"A-Ah... y-yes, master."

 

She resumed washing his back, never taking note of his state.

 

Cyclonus's thoughts warred in him as the taste of her name remained on his tongue.  It was an odd, unfamiliar, but not unwelcomed taste.

 

He wondered briefly for a moment what it would be like to hear her say his name outside of his meals. 

 

END


End file.
